Turbine shroud segments are typically designed with many cooling features, such as cooling holes and passages. Cooling holes and passages are usually created using electric discharge machining (EDM) operations after the shroud segment is formed. The use of EDM may increase the manufacturing costs and/or be limited by the accessibility of the process with respect to the geometry of the shroud segment.